villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Randall (Joker)
Randall is the secondary antagonist of the 2019 psychological thriller film Joker, the first installment of the newly launched DC Black film series. Randall is a clown-for-hire who works for Haha, the same entertainment business in which works Arthur Fleck. When Arthur gets assaulted by a group of teenagers, Randall offers him a gun to defend himself, but when Arthur gets fired for possessing the weapon, Randall gives no help to him and demonstrates his true colors. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Cordell Doemling in Hannibal and Errol Childress in True Detective and voiced Timur in Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Biography After Arthur is robbed and beaten by a group of teenagers, Randall approaches Arthur the next day, calling them "savages" and "animals," and tells Arthur that he needs to defend himself. He offers Arthur a revolver, which Arthur reluctantly accepts. While Arthur is performing at a children's hospital, the gun falls out of his pants. Arthur is quickly fired, and finds out during a call with his boss that Randall denied ever giving the gun to Arthur. When Arthur goes into work the next day to retrieve his belongings, he tells the rest of his coworkers that Randall lied about giving him the gun, sarcastically mentioning that he still owes Randall for the gun. Randall again denies loaning Arthur the gun as Arthur storms out. Later, Randall shows up at Arthur's apartment just before Arthur is set to appear on the Murray Franklin Show, along with another one of Arthur's ex-coworkers named Gary. Randall initially claims that he is visiting to offer condolences in regards to the passing of Penny Fleck (not knowing that Arthur had killed her earlier), and asks Arthur if he is dressing up for the clown rally at City Hall. Arthur denies knowing about the rally, and Randall soon reveals his true reason for coming by was to reveal that he told the Gotham police about Arthur's conduct. He also told Arthur that the police asked him and his co-workers about the identity of the killer clown (Arthur) before mocking Gary's fear that he could be the suspect. Arthur quickly takes out a pair of scissors, stabbing Randall in the throat and eye before taking him to the ground and slamming his head into the wall repeatedly, killing him to the shock and horror of Gary. Arthur lets Gary go free afterwards, leaving the fate of Randall's corpse unknown, although it's likely to have been discovered by the police following Arthur's arrest at Murray Franklin's studio. Trivia *The brutal way in which Randall gets killed by the Joker is one of the main reasons for which Joker received an R rating, making it the first film of the Batman film franchise to receive such a rating. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Smugglers Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Category:Traitor Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Businessmen Category:Incriminators Category:Trickster Category:Posthumous Category:Opportunists Category:Master Manipulator